


Viel Gral um nichts

by Melian12



Category: Parsifal - Wagner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bi!Amfortas, Bisexuality, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Queer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: In fernem Land, unnahbar euren Schritten,liegt eine Burg, die Monsalvat genannt;ein lichter Tempel stehet dort in Mitten,so kostbar, wie auf Erden nichts bekannt:drin ein Gefäß von wundertät'gem Segenwird dort als höchstes Heiligtum bewacht,es ward, dass sein der Menschen reinste pflegen,herab von einer Engelsschar gebracht;[...] es heißt der Gral, und selig reinster Glaubeerteilt durch ihn sich seiner Ritterschaft.Wer nun dem Gral zu dienen ist erkoren,den rüstet er mit überird'scher Macht;an ihm ist jedes Bösen Trug verloren,wenn ihn er sieht, weicht dem des Todes Nacht.- Richard Wagner,Lohengrin, III, 3





	1. Vor allem nur: der Speer kehr' uns zurück!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Wagner würde im Grab rotieren wenn er das hier lesen müsste...  
> Aber ich hoffe, es hätte wenigstens Ludwig gefallen xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Vorgeschichte
> 
> Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass Klingsor den Gralsrittern den Speer geklaut hat, woher kommt Amfortas Wunde, und was lief eigentlich genau zwischen Amfortas und Klingsor?

„Klingsor! Warte…“ Amfortas hielt seinen heimlichen Geliebten am Ärmel fest und zog ihn in eine Nische im Gang. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Klingsor sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Was ist denn los?“

Amfortas atmete tief durch, um das Zittern in seinen Händen und seiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er wollte so nachdrücklich wie möglich erscheinen, und natürlich gelang ihm gerade das nicht. Er schluckte. „Ich habe gehört, was du zu Gawan gesagt hast. Dass du heute Nacht in seine Kammer kommen willst, sobald ich schlafe.“

Nervös zuckte Klingsors Blick zur Seite, mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unbehaglich. „Wir… wir haben etwas zu besprechen.“

„Natürlich. Nachts. Bei Gawan in der Kammer. Was wollt ihr denn noch besprechen, nachdem du ihm einen geblasen hast?“ Amfortas spürte rote Wut in seiner Brust aufsteigen. „Und du hast nicht mal die Eier, es zuzugeben!“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schlug Klingsor die Augen nieder. „Du hast alles gehört, oder?“

„Ja, verdammt!“ Amfortas schlug mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand neben sich. Es tat ziemlich weh, und er schürfte sich den Knöchel auf, aber in dem Moment war ihm das egal. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie benutzt ich mich fühle?!“

„Amfortas, es tut mir leid…“

„Es tut dir leid?!“ Amfortas lachte ungläubig auf. „Es tut dir leid, dass du mir über ein Jahr lang etwas vorgespielt hast? Dass du nie mehr von mir wolltest als die Krone? Und ich habe dich geliebt! Ich dachte, das wäre etwas ernstes zwischen uns!“

„Das war es auch… am Anfang… aber…“ Klingsor begann, zu schwitzen. Am Anfang waren seine Absichten ja wirklich noch aufrichtig gewesen, aber als er dann gesehen hatte, welche Ehren die anderen Ritter Amfortas entgegengebracht hatten… und er selbst, ein Knappe, unerfahren und noch nicht wirklich Teil der Gemeinschaft… Der Gedanke, selbst König zu sein, hatte ihm gefallen. Zu sehr vielleicht. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Du verdammter Bastard!“ Amfortas verstärkte seinen Griff um Klingsors Arm wieder, er schleifte ihn durch den Gang in Richtung Burgtor. „Du hast es nicht verdient, auch nur eine Minute länger hier zu bleiben, Verräter!“

„Warte!“ Klingsor wehrte sich nicht gegen Amfortas harten Griff, aber er wollte nicht… „Darf ich mich wenigstens von Gawan noch verabschieden?“

„Nein.“ Amfortas öffnete das Burgtor, stieß Klingsor mit einem Fußtritt hinaus und versperrte ihm dann den Rückweg. „Du wirst nie wieder hierher zurückkehren können, solange ich König bin.“

„Aber Gawan…“

„Das ist nicht mein Problem!“ Wütend spuckte Amfortas vor Klingsor auf den Boden, bevor er das schwere Tor vor seiner Nase zustieß. Dann sank er dahinter zu Boden. Warum ausgerechnet Klingsor? Ein Mann, den er wirklich geliebt hatte… und der verriet ihn so kaltherzig…

Gawan machte er keine Vorwürfe. Klingsor und er hatten ihre Beziehung geheim gehalten, er hatte es nicht besser wissen können. Es tat ihm leid für den ehrlichen Mann, dass er ihm seinen Geliebten aus Monsalvat verbannt hatte, aber er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, mit Klingsor unter einem Dach zu sein. Wie oft hatte sein Vater Titurel ihn früher davor gewarnt, dass es solche Leute geben würde. Die sein weiches Herz, seine ehrliche Art, seine überschwängliche Liebe ausnutzen würden, um an seine Macht zu kommen. Und Amfortas hatte versucht, sich davor zu hüten. Aber ausgerechnet Klingsor…

 

Einige Monate lang lebte Amfortas mit seinem Schmerz und versuchte, da er nicht nachlassen wollte, ihn zu ignorieren. Doch dann wurde irgendwann deutlich, dass Klingsor auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, wo bislang nur eine trockene Steppe gelegen hatte, ein Schloss baute und sich dort einen großen Garten anlegte. Wie genau er das bewerkstelligte, konnte sich Amfortas nicht erklären, aber er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er wollte einfach nur Klingsor vergessen können, und das würde ihm nie gelingen, wenn dieser Unhold quasi direkt neben seinem Grundstück eine riesige Burg mit Blumenpark baute! Und das alles garantiert nur, um ihn zu provozieren!

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich zu einem regelrechten Feldzug gegen Klingsor und seinen Zaubergarten entschlossen hatte – was genau das war, was Klingsor sich erhofft hatte. Er wollte Gawan wiedersehen, und er wollte Amfortas, der ihn seines Glücks beraubt hatte, endlich nehmen, was schon früher sein Ziel gewesen war: die Krone des Gralskönigs. Wenn er Amfortas in diesem Kampf töten würde, hätte er allein das Recht darauf. Und so hatte Klingsor sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt.

Er wusste nämlich, dass Amfortas für Männer ebenso eine Schwäche hatte wie für Frauen, und da traf es sich gut, dass er Amfortas‘ alte Bekannte Kundry mit einem Zauber in seinen Dienst gezwungen hatte. Als Amfortas jetzt an der Spitze seiner Männer in den Wald zog, der Monsalvat umgab, schaffte er es, ihn mit Verwirrungszaubern vom Rest seiner Ritter wegzulocken. Schließlich stand Amfortas alleine im Wald, seinen Heiligen Speer in der Hand und einen unbezahlbar irritierten Ausdruck im Gesicht, und er war leichte Beute für Kundry, die jetzt aus dem Dickicht auf ihn zu trat.

Amfortas wusste nicht, woher Kundry auf einmal kam, und schon gar nicht, wieso ihn auf einmal ein derart heftiges Verlangen nach ihr überfiel. Aber als sie die Arme um ihn schlang und ihm heiße Küsse auf Lippen und Wangen gab, da wurde er schwach, unerklärlich schwach (gerade hatte er doch noch Klingsors Zauberschloss niederreißen wollen?), und er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren vollen Brüsten und genoss ihre Liebkosungen.

Bis er auf einmal eine Person neben sich stehen sah. Und es war ihm, als erwachte er aus einem Albtraum, nur um zu sehen, dass er wirklich geworden war – neben ihm stand Klingsor. Und Klingsor hatte den Speer, den er neben sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte, ergriffen und schleuderte ihn jetzt nach ihm –

Greller Schmerz zuckte durch Amfortas Seite, der Speer hatte ihn tödlich getroffen, das wusste er sofort – doch obwohl im Blut in die Lunge lief, war da nicht dieses Gefühl, dass das Leben in ihm schwächer werden ließ. Im Gegenteil, er wurde wütend auf Klingsor, der ihn hatte verführen lassen, um sich gewaltsam zu nehmen, was Amfortas ihm nicht freiwillig gegeben hatte. Klingsor wollte ihn töten, um König zu werden.

Doch - und das überraschte ihn selbst - Amfortas starb nicht. Er verlor nicht einmal das Bewusstsein. Er starrte Klingsor nur zornig in die Augen, und der starrte ebenso zornig zurück. Kundry sah sekundenlang verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her, dann fiel der Zauber von ihr ab und ihr wurde bewusst, was sie soeben getan haben musste. Mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei lief sie davon, zurück ins Waldesdickicht. Dieser Schrei riss Amfortas und Klingsor aus ihrer Starre.

Klingsor zog rücksichtslos den Speer aus Amfortas' Seite, und der stöhnte gequält auf. Blut lief an seiner ganzen linken Körperseite hinunter, er hätte tot sein müssen, und trotzdem starb er nicht...

„Das war noch nicht alles“, zischte Klingsor wütend, „Ich werde mich eines Tages noch rächen können, verlass dich drauf.“

Dann verschwand er mit dem Speer im Wald, ebenso spurlos wie zuvor Kundry. Amfortas blieb alleine zurück.

Erschöpft sank er auf den Waldboden. Noch immer blutete er stark, und die Schmerzen raubten ihm fast das Bewusstsein. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so von Gier und Hass zerfressen sein wie Klingsor? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, wieso er nicht schon längst tot war...

 

Als die Ritter ihn Stunden später fanden, war Amfortas noch immer am Leben. Blutüberströmt, bewusstlos, aber noch am Leben. Und wenn die Männer ihn auch schon für verloren gehalten hatten, erholte er sich wieder. Die Ritter nannten es zunächst ein Wunder, waren sicher, dass es auf die heiligen Kräfte des Grals zurückzuführen sein musste. Ihr König hatte den Speer im Kampf verloren, aber wenigstens er selbst hatte überlebt.

Erst, als Amfortas wieder bei Bewusstsein war, und als sich die schreckliche Wunde an seiner Seite auch nach Wochen nicht schließen wollte, wurde ihnen allen klar, dass es kein Segen war, der Amfortas zuteil geworden war, sondern eine Bestrafung.

Amfortas selbst fühlte sich, als wäre der Wunde, die Klingsor in sein Herz gerissen hatte, durch den Speerstoß physischer Ausdruck verliehen worden. Er litt, und es geschah ihm recht. Er hätte Klingsor nicht vertrauen dürfen, und Kundry ebenso wenig. Er hätte den Speer nicht verlieren dürfen, und schon gar nicht auf diese Art und an diesen Feind.

Eines Nachts erschien ihm ein Engel, der ihm versicherte, es würde einmal einer kommen, der ihn von seiner Qual erlösen könnte, der seine Schuld begleichen und seine Wunde heilen könne. "Durch Mitleid wissend, der reine Tor."

Doch nach Jahren des Schmerzes glaubte Amfortas bald auch daran nicht mehr.


	2. Weißt du was du sahst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein junger Mann erscheint vor der Gralsburg, mit einem toten Schwan, aber ohne Namen.
> 
> Niemand hat irgendeine Ahnung von irgendwas

Er fragte sich, wie Er eigentlich in diesen Wald gekommen war. Und vor allem, warum Er hineingelaufen war. Eigentlich machte Er das nicht, Wälder waren gefährlich, und Er hatte nur einen Bogen und einige wenige Pfeile. Das war nicht viel, wenn man sich verteidigen musste. Aber Er hatte Hunger, und an einem See sah Er einen Schwan fliegen, also nahm Er seinen Bogen und zielte, und obwohl Er ziemlich müde war und sich eigentlich gerne ausgeruht hätte, traf Er der Schwan. Er freute sich noch, dass Er jetzt wenigstens etwas zu essen haben würde.

Aber von diesem Moment an kam alles anders, als es hätte kommen sollen.

Plötzlich war der Wald voller Leute, die hektisch durcheinanderwuselten, und Ihn und den toten Schwan aufsammelten und zu einer Burg führten. Ein älterer Mann empfing Ihn wütend und fragte Ihn, warum Er den Schwan denn erschossen hätte, und ehrlich, als der Ihn so ansah, bekam Er ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. Und das nur wegen dieses Schwans… Dieser Mann tat so, als wäre es eine persönliche Beleidigung, hier Schwäne zu schießen, und langsam fühlte Er sich auch wirklich schlecht deswegen.

Erschüttert blickte der ältere Mann Ihn an. „Junge… wie konntest du nur?“

Zerknirscht betrachtete Er seinen Bogen und die Pfeile, die Er noch immer in der Hand hielt, und impulsiv zerbrach Er sie. „Ich… ich hab das nicht gewusst.“ Betreten blickte Er zu Boden. „Ich werd’s nie wieder tun, versprochen!“

„Na ja“, seufzte der Ältere. „Jetzt kann man es auch nicht mehr ändern, nicht?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher kommst du eigentlich?“

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß ich nicht.“

„Aha.“ Der Mann sah ihn an. „Und wer ist dein Vater?“

Er machte eine vage Geste. „Weiß ich nicht.“

„Und wer hat dich überhaupt hierher geschickt?“ Der ältere Mann sah jetzt fast schon verwirrt aus.

Er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung?“

Skeptisch zog der Ältere die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weißt du wenigstens, wie du heißt? Irgendwas musst doch du wissen… zumindest deinen Namen.“

„Hmm…“ Er sah zweifelnd zum anderen auf. „Ich hatte viele… aber ich weiß keinen mehr.“

„Nicht mal das weißt du?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. War das denn überhaupt so wichtig?

Der Mann sah Ihn kurz merkwürdig an, wandte sich dann ab und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, das Er nicht ganz verstand. Würde dann ja wohl auch nicht so wichtig sein. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Wald schweifen, der eigentlich ziemlich hübsch aussah. Nicht so düster und dunkel wie da, wo er früher gewohnt hatte. Hier war alles heller und grüner…

Von irgendwo her kamen jüngere Männer aus dem Wald, und der älter Mann wies sie an, nach einem König zu sehen, der wohl gerade am Baden war. Warum musste man dem eigentlich aus dem Bad helfen? War er nicht alt genug, um das selbst zu schaffen? Er wunderte sich darüber, schließlich hatte Er sich schon mit fünf Jahren selbst baden können. Aber wenn es Ihm auch merkwürdig vorkam, so interessant war es dann doch nicht. Vielleicht sollte Er lieber nachschauen, ob sich sein übereilt zerbrochener Bogen nicht doch irgendwie reparieren ließ. Irgendwann würde Er aus diesem heiligen Wald ja wieder rauskommen, und dann musste Er ja auch etwas essen.

Er beugte sich hinunter, begutachtete das zersplitterte Holz und befand bald, dass man davon wohl nur noch die Sehne wiederverwenden konnte. Vorsichtig löste Er sie mit seinen zitternden Händen vom Bogen und rollte sie zusammen, doch noch bevor Er sie sorgsam in die Tasche an seinem Gürtel stecken konnte, stand schon wieder der alte Mann neben ihm. Was wollte der denn noch? Reichte es nicht, dass er Ihm gesagt hatte, dass Er hier nicht auf Schwäne, am besten auf überhaupt keine Tiere, schießen sollte?

„Komm.“ Der Mann sah Ihn an, und Er fürchtete zwar, dass Ihn jetzt eine Strafe erwartete, aber der Mann sah Ihn dafür irgendwie zu nett an. „Der König kommt vom Bad zurück. Er wird dich sicher empfangen wollen.“ Er legte Ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und schritt dann langsam davon, und Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Mann mitzugehen.

 

Als Gurnemanz jetzt diesen müden, zitternden Jungen zur Burg führte, hatte er tatsächlich Hoffnung, dass das endlich der Auserwählte sein würde. Der, auf den sie schon seit Jahren warteten. Der Amfortas‘ Wunde endlich heilen könnte, der den Speer zurückbringen und sie alle von Klingsors beunruhigender Präsenz erlösen würde.

„Durch Mitleid wissend, der reine Tor.“

Nun, wie mitleidig der junge Mann war, das musste sich erst noch zeigen, aber als Tor ging er auf jeden Fall schon mal durch. In den langen Jahren seines Lebens war Gurnemanz so etwas noch nicht untergekommen. Dass einer nicht wusste, wer sein Vater war, sollte ja vorkommen, auch wenn der Junge ihm doch irgendwie adelig vorkam, aber dass ein Junge wie dieser hier nicht wusste, woher er kam und wie er hieß, das war schon ungewöhnlich. Und er meinte es anscheinend wirklich ernst mit diesen Antworten, soweit Gurnemanz das beurteilen konnte.

„Na, komm, Junge. Wir gehen in die Burg. Dann kannst du beim Mahl teilnehmen, und du wirst den Gral sehen…“

Schüchtern sah der Junge zu ihm auf. „Wer ist das? Der Gral?“

Wieder konnte Gurnemanz nicht anders, als angesichts dieser Unwissenheit die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. Aber diesmal lächelte er. Irgendwie war dieser Junge niedlich, so uninformiert wie er war.

„Schwer zu erklären, was der Gral ist. Aber wenn er dich auserwählt hat, dann wird sich das sowieso von selbst lösen, dieses Problem. Wir werden sehen. Außerdem bin ich mir mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass du tatsächlich der Auserwählte bist. Sonst würde dich der Gral gar nicht zu sich lassen. Und siehst du, wir sind schon auf dem Weg.“

Staunend betrachtete der Junge den Wald, der sich immer schneller um sie herum veränderte. „Wir gehen ja fast nicht… und trotzdem… sind wir wo ganz anders als vorhin?“

Gurnemanz nickte. „Jaja, zum Raum wird hier die Zeit.“  Darüber machte er sich schon lange keine Gedanken mehr, aber für diesen Jungen war es schließlich neu und ungewohnt. Wer konnte schon damit rechnen, dass der Gral einfach die Gesetze der Physik neu schrieb?

Als sie dann schließlich in der Burg standen, die mehr oder weniger aus dem Nichts vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, sah der Junge sich mit großen Augen um. Gurnemanz schätzte ihn vielleicht auf sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre, aber er sah aus, als hätte er noch nie ein Steingebäude von innen gesehen – schon gar nicht ein derartig großes und beeindruckendes wie den heiligen Gralstempel von Monsalvat mit der hoch gewölbten Kuppel darüber. Sanft führte Gurnemanz ihn in eine der hinteren Ecken des Tempels.

„Und jetzt pass gut auf. Was du jetzt sehen wirst…“

Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, öffneten sich die großen Türen der Halle, und singend zogen die Gralsritter in den Tempel. Der Junge starrte sie verschreckt an, und Gurnemanz legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er hoffte einfach, dass er den Auserwählten gefunden hatte. Allein für Amfortas…

 

Gebannt beobachtete Er das Treiben. Er hatte noch nie so viele Leute gleichzeitig gesehen, und das hier waren alles Leute, die alle gleich gekleidet waren. Was es damit wohl auf sich haben mochte? Sie sahen aber den glänzenden Männern, deretwegen Er damals aus dem Wald und von seiner Mutter fortgelaufen war, sehr ähnlich. Er wäre gerne einer von ihnen, ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft, statt hier hinten allein in der Ecke zu stehen.

Dann wurde ein Mann mit einer Wunde an der Seite und einer Krone auf dem Kopf in einer Sänfte hereingetragen. Vor ihm her schritten Jungen, die ein Kästchen trugen, das von einem roten Tuch bedeckt wurde. Aber wenn auch alle anderen Anwesenden wie im Rausch auf dieses Kästchen starrten, Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem König abwenden.

War das der, dem man beim Baden helfen musste? Wenn ja, dann wusste Er jetzt, warum. Diese Wunde an seiner Seite sah übel aus, ziemlich schmerzhaft und entzündet, als wäre sie schon seit Wochen offen. Er verzog das Gesicht, voller Mitleid, Ihm war es, als könnte Er selbst einen Teil dieser Schmerzen in seiner eigenen Seite fühlen.

Langsam schritten alle Männer und Jungen durch den Saal und versammelten sich dann um einen großen, steinernen Tisch. An dessen Kopfende stand ein anderer Tisch, auf dem das rot verhüllte Kästchen abgestellt wurde, und der König kletterte mühsam von seiner Trage. Alle sahen jetzt gespannt zu ihm auf.

Und dann ließ sich aus dem Hintergrund auf einmal eine Stimme vernehmen, wie aus den Tiefen eines Gewölbes herauf, und diese Stimme rief den König als ihren Sohn, Amfortas. Der alte König forderte seinen Sohn auf, den Gral zu enthüllen. Jetzt fiel Ihm auch wieder ein, dass der Gral ja zuvor schon erwähnt worden war. Wer oder was war das denn jetzt eigentlich?

Zuerst schien es so, als sollte Ihm dieses Rätsel nicht erläutert werden, denn der König Amfortas weigerte sich, den Gral zu enthüllen. Also wusste Er zumindest mal, dass dieser Gral offenbar in diesem rot abgedeckten Kästchen war.

„Nichts, wirklich nichts, ist schlimmer, als dieses Amt! Nicht mal die Schmerzen dieser Wunde…“ Schluchzend klammerte Amfortas sich an den weißen Steintisch hinter sich, auf dem der Gral noch immer verhüllt stand. „Was auch immer ich versucht habe, um diese Wunde zu schließen – nichts hilft! Der Heilige Speer wurde entweiht, und ich kann kein Erbarmen finden…!“ In einer Gebärde der Verzweiflung fuhr er sich durchs dichte, schwarze Haar, das ihm strähnig ins Gesicht hing. „Ich möchte nur sterben…“

Erschüttert starrte Er auf den König. Durch einen heiligen Speer also war er verwundet worden? Und nichts konnte diese Wunde mehr schließen?

Aus den Lüften ließ sich daraufhin heller Gesang vernehmen: „Durch Mitleid wissend, der reine Tor: harre sein‘, den ich erkor.“

Die Männer im Saal wandten sich dem König zu und nickten zustimmend. Und schließlich war auch Amfortas‘ Vater aus dem Grab wieder zu hören, der seinem Sohn befahl, den Gral zu enthüllen. Gespannt hielt Er den Atem an. Jetzt würde Er also endlich diesen Gral zu Gesicht bekommen.

Als er dann aber aus dem Kästchen geholt wurde, war Er fast schon enttäuscht. Bei diesem Gral handelte es sich offenbar um nichts weiter als um einen Kelch. Einen ziemlich schönen Kelch, zugegebenermaßen, aus Kristall und er leuchtete im immer dunkler werdenden Raum sogar, aber so ganz verstand Er trotzdem nicht, warum alle hier so aufgeregt darüber waren, dass er enthüllt wurde.

Amfortas hielt diesen Gral jetzt also hoch und schwenkte ihn nach allen Seiten, und alle lauschten in andächtigem Schweigen. Ein Segen wurde gesprochen, der Vater des Königs ließ sich noch einmal aus dem Grab vernehmen, und dann, als Amfortas den Kelch wieder abstellte und alle sich zum Essen hinsetzten (auf wundersame Weise war der Tisch plötzlich mit Brot und Wein gedeckt), wurde es wieder heller im Raum. Auch sein Begleiter, der ältere Mann, der Ihn im Wald aufgelesen hatte, setzte sich zu den anderen und gab Ihm ein Zeichen, dass er sich gerne dazusetzen könne.

Doch Er starrte nur immer auf den König, der sich jetzt schwer atmend wieder am Tisch hinter sich fest hielt. Die Wunde an seiner Seite, die ohnehin kaum verheilt gewirkt hatte, blutete jetzt wieder. Ziemlich stark sogar. So stark, dass Er anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen. Amfortas stöhnte, presste seine Hand an die Seite, zwischen seinen Fingern quoll immer neues Blut hervor. Das Bedürfnis, zu dem König zu eilen und ihm zu helfen, wurde übermächtig in Ihm, er machte einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne. Doch dann wandten sich einige Jungen, nachdem sie den Gral wieder in sein Kästchen gesperrt hatten, Amfortas zu und begannen, ihm Verbände um den Körper zu wickeln, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig wieder zu seiner Sänfte führten.

Als alle mit Essen fertig waren, wurden der Gral und Amfortas wieder hinausgetragen, und alle Männer und Jungen folgten ihm in einer langen Reihe, ganz so, wie sie zuvor hereingekommen waren. Nur der alte Mann, der Ihn hierher gebracht hatte, blieb mit Ihm zurück. Noch immer starrte Er wie betäubt auf die Tür, durch die Amfortas verschwunden war.

Der alte Mann trat auf ihn zu, packte ihn grob an der Schulter, und Er sah erschrocken fragend zu ihm auf. Der Alte blickte ernst zurück und fragte dann barsch:

„Was stehst du hier so benebelt rum? Weißt du, was du da gesehen hast, Junge?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann durchzuckte ein greller Schmerz seine Brust, Er griff sich ans Herz, das seltsam bewegt worden war, vom Leiden dieses Königs. Er wusste nicht, was Er da gesehen hatte. Aber es war Ihm nahe gegangen. Und er wollte so gerne helfen…

Der Alte schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du bist doch eben nur ein Tor… und nicht der Auserwählte…“ Er nahm Ihn wieder an den Schultern und führte ihn zu einer kleinen Nebenpforte, und durch diese wieder hinaus in den Wald.

„Los, raus mit dir. Und wenn Gurnemanz dir noch eine Sache raten darf: lass die Schwäne in Ruhe, in Zukunft. Vor allem hier.“

Dann schlug er die Tür hinter Ihm zu, und mit einem Mal war die Burg wieder verschwunden. Und Er stand alleine im Wald und war verwirrter, als er in seinem Leben je gewesen war. Benommen blickte Er sich um, ließ sich schließlich auf den Waldboden fallen und saß dann dort, bis es zu dämmern begann.

Als Er wieder ganz zu sich kam, war es Ihm, obwohl es langsam Nacht wurde, als erwachte Er langsam aus einem Traum, der sich gleichzeitig so viel wirklicher und so viel unechter angefühlt hatte, als alle anderen Träume, die Er je gehabt hatte. Jetzt saß Er im Wald, alleine, ohne Bogen, und ohne einen Weg, und wusste nicht recht, was Er tun sollte.

Deutlich sah Er noch das Bild vor sich, wie dieser Mann, dieser König, vorne an diesem hellen Steintisch gestanden hatte. Der König hatte nur den Kelch, diesen Gral, geschwenkt und Er hatte sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gestärkt gefühlt. Sein Körper fühlte sich erfrischt, seine Seele war regelrecht aufgeblüht, und Er hatte seine Augen nicht mehr von Amfortas wenden können.

Ja, Amfortas, so hatte dieser König geheißen. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Amfortas, der König mit der Wunde an der Seite. Der König dieser verschwundenen Burg. Ein stattlicher Mann, mit ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen und vollem, schwarzem Haar. Ein schöner Mann. Bis auf diese fürchterliche Wunde an seiner Seite. Er fragte sich, was dort wohl passiert sein mochte. Was dieser Heilige Speer getan hatte, um eine solche Wunde zu reißen. Und warum sie nicht verheilte, sondern im Gegenteil immer wieder neu aufbrach. Das viele Blut, das über Amfortas‘ Seite gelaufen war… Er griff sich wieder ans Herz, das noch immer auf diese sonderbare Weise schmerzte.

Und auf einmal wusste Er, was Er zu tun hatte. Er würde derjenige sein, der Amfortas von seinem Leiden erlöste, und Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis Er einen Weg gefunden hatte, das zu bewerkstelligen. Irgendwo auf dieser weiten Welt musste es doch etwas geben, das ihm helfen konnte, da war Er sich sicher.

Langsam rappelte Er sich auf, tappte halb blind durch den dunkler werdenden Wald, auf dem Weg in eine Zukunft, in der Er jetzt zumindest ein Ziel hatte. Wenn Er auch noch lange nicht wusste, wie Er es erreichen sollte. Und wenn er auch sonst nichts über diesen König wusste, außer seinem Namen: Amfortas.


	3. Amfortas! - - Die Wunde! - Die Wunde! - Sie brennt mir zur Seite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der junge Mann ist fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, um Amfortas von unermesslichem Leiden zu erlösen.  
> Er macht sich auf die Suche nach etwas, das dem König helfen könnte, und kommt so schließlich zu Klingsors Zauberschloss.  
> Dort erfährt er seinen Namen, und noch einige andere Dinge...

Lange war Er durch die Welt geirrt, zwar mit einem Ziel vor Augen, aber keiner noch so kleinen Ahnung, wie Er es erreichen konnte. Es wurde Winter, Schnee fiel, und Er irrte durch Ihm unbekannte Städte und Dörfer, hungrig und frierend und immer auf der Suche nach jemandem, der vielleicht etwas über Amfortas oder diesen Gral wissen könnte. Doch Er fand niemanden.

Eines Abends kam Er an ein Kloster, dessen Mönche Ihn freundlich für die Nacht aufnahmen. Der alte Prior dort war der erste, dem Er von dem Gral und König Amfortas erzählte, der Ihn nicht verständnislos ansah.  Der Mönch erzählte Ihm, welche Bewandtnis es mit dem Heiligen Gral hatte, und welche Aufgabe der Gralskönig nun inne hatte. Von ihm erfuhr Er auch den Namen der Burg, Monsalvat. Doch mehr wusste der alte Mann auch nicht, und wenn Er auch diese Nacht im Warmen schlief und etwas mehr über Amfortas, seine Burg und seine Aufgabe wusste, so war Er doch noch immer keinen Schritt weiter, wenn es darum ging, den König von seinem Leiden zu erlösen.

Doch in dieser Nacht hatte Er einen Traum. Einen Traum, in dem Ihm eine Stimme aus den Lüften den Gral zeigte, und Amfortas mit seiner Wunde, und Ihm dann erklärte, was geschehen war mit dem Speer und wo er sich jetzt befand, und vor allem wie Er ihn wieder zurückholen konnte. Er musste Klingsor suchen, den Er nach der Beschreibung der Stimme für einen Zauberer hielt, der den Speer gestohlen hatte. Oder hatte er ihn sich erkämpft? So ganz blickte Er nicht durch, aber wie die Ereignisse damals geschehen waren, war ja auch nicht so wichtig. Wenigstens wusste Er jetzt, wo der Speer war. Das war ja die Hauptsache. Und den Namen Klingsor, den musste Er sich merken. Er würde dieses Zauberschloss finden, und an den Speer gelangen. Dann würde Er Amfortas endlich erlösen können.

Und tatsächlich schienen die Mächte des Schicksals es endlich einmal gut mit Ihm zu meinen. Denn wenn auch der Winter noch immer unerbittlich und kalt war, und er jede Nacht, die er im Freien verbrachte, fürchten musste, zu erfrieren, zumindest der Weg, den Er eingeschlagen hatte, erwies sich im Nachhinein als der richtige. Es dauerte nur wenige Wochen, bis Er in der Ferne einen blühenden Garten sah, in dessen Mitte ein prächtiges Schloss stand. Es sah aus wie das Schloss, das Er im Traum gesehen hatte, und irgendwie wusste Er ganz sicher, dass sich dort auch der Speer befand. Entschlossen näherte Er sich dem verzauberten Schloss.

Es überraschte Ihn ein wenig, dass Er problemlos in den Garten hineinkam. Er hatte schon von Zauberschlössern gehört, bei denen man irgendwelche magischen Hürden überwinden musste, um sie betreten zu können, oder die von Drachen oder ähnlichen Wesen bewacht wurden, aber das hier schien nicht dazuzugehören. Staunend stand Er auf der Mauer und sah in den Garten hinab. Obwohl es draußen in der Welt noch Winter war, obwohl seine Hände halb erfroren waren, Schnee auf den Wegen und Feldern lag und ein eisiger Wind wehte, blühten hier die schönsten, buntesten und duftendsten Blumen, die Er je gesehen hatte. Und die Wärme, woher auch immer sie kam, tat seinen vor Kälte schmerzenden Fingern gut…

Lange konnte Er die Schönheit dieses Zaubergartens aber nicht genießen, denn kaum dass er sich’s versah, stürzten leicht bekleidete Mädchen in den Garten, zerrten Ihn von der Mauer, umringten Ihn und quasselten pausenlos auf ihn ein.

„Was tust du hier?“

„Wie kommst du hier hin?“

„Wer bist du überhaupt?“

„Seht nur, wie schön er ist…“

„Ein gutaussehender Mann…“

Er sah an sich hinunter, sah sich um. Nein, die meinten tatsächlich Ihn, sonst war hier nämlich niemand. Verwirrt sah Er sie an. Er und gutaussehend?

„Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir?“

Die Mädchen kicherten, stießen sich an, tuschelten untereinander, bis eine schließlich meinte: „Sag mal… wolltest du eigentlich zu uns? Oder was machst du hier?“

Er überlegte kurz. Eigentlich wollte Er ja schon in den Garten. Nicht nur, weil es hier schön warm war, sondern hauptsächlich, weil Er diesen Speer suchte. Aber Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass da diese Mädchen waren.

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht wirklich…“, antwortete Er schließlich verlegen. „Aber ihr seid schön“, fügte er dann noch hinzu. Und das fand Er wirklich. Schön wie die Blumen waren die Mädchen, in ihren bunten Gewändern und mit ihren glänzenden, weichen Haaren und den makellosen Gesichtern… „Seid ihr denn Blumen?“

„Blumen? Nein, wir sind wie du.“ Sie lachten. Eine trat jetzt noch näher zu Ihm, legte Ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich dann über seine Brust. „Du bist aber auch ein Schöner… so edel… ein tapferer Kämpfer… willst du nicht ein bisschen bleiben… und mit uns spielen?“

So ganz wurde Er aus dem seltsamen Blick, den sie Ihm zuwarf, nicht schlau, aber spielen… Es war eine seltsame Bitte, die sie da an Ihn richtete, aber dieser Garten war ja auch seltsam, und dieses Schloss. „Warum nicht? Was spielt ihr denn?“

Wieder lachten die Mädchen, und die, die Ihm den Arm umgelegt hatte, zog Ihn jetzt näher an sich und sah Ihn wieder so seltsam an. „Ach, das wirst du schon sehen…“

Doch bevor sie Ihm erklären konnte, was sie denn jetzt eigentlich spielen wollte, drängte sich ein anderes Mädchen zwischen Ihn und die erste.

„Lass ihn! Er gehört mir! Ich will ihn – “

Immer mehr von ihnen drängten auf Ihn zu, und es wurde Ihm bald zu viel, sodass Er die, die Ihm um den Hals hing, energisch zurückstieß. „Also, wenn ich mit euch spielen soll, dann müsst ihr mir schon ein bisschen Platz zum Atmen lassen. Sonst lasst mich in Ruhe!“

Die Mädchen sahen Ihn verletzt an. „Was hast du denn?“

„Gefallen wir dir etwa doch nicht?“

„Willst du schon wieder gehen?“

„Seht ihr, er findet mich am schönsten, euch will er nicht.“

„Nein, mich mag er viel lieber als dich.“

„Nein, mich!“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf über diese Streiterei, ließ sich nicht weiter darauf ein und machte sich auf den Weg auf das Schloss zu. Diese Mädchen konnten ihm egal sein. Und es sah nicht so aus, als würde der Speer hier im Garten aufbewahrt werden.

„Hey!“ Die Mädchen liefen Ihm nach, als sie sahen, dass Er sich verabschieden wollte. „Wohin gehst du denn?“

„Willst du dich etwa von uns umwerben lassen? Statt uns zu umwerben?“

„Oder bist du immer so schüchtern, wenn Frauen etwas von dir wollen?“

„Frauen? Wieso, was wollt ihr denn?“ Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet spielen?“

Wieder lief eine auf Ihn zu und legte Ihm die Arme um den Oberkörper. „Ach, komm, das willst du uns doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass du nicht weißt, was das hier werden soll…“

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Nein, Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was diese Frauen wollten, dass Er mit ihnen machte. Wenn sie eben nicht mit Ihm spielen wollten…

Wieder schüttelte Er sie ab, lief ein paar weitere Schritte auf das Schloss zu. „Lasst mich! Ich will nichts von euch…!“

Wieder schickten die Mädchen sich an, Ihm hinterherzulaufen, doch dann erklang auf einmal von der Seite her eine andere Stimme. Und es war keine Frau, die da rief.

„Parsifal! – Bleibe!“

Erschrocken drehte Er sich nach links. Die Blumenmädchen hinter Ihm verschwanden irgendwo im Garten, und aus den Blumen trat jetzt ein Mann, ein ziemlich attraktiver Mann, wie Er sich eingestehen musste, und der nannte Ihn – Parsifal? Dieser Name…

„Parsifal…? So… so hat mich meine Mutter früher genannt, kann das sein?“ Betroffen sah Er hinüber zu diesem Mann, der jetzt auf ihn zukam. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“

„Ich… ich kannte deinen Vater.“ Der Mann stand jetzt vor ihm. „Gamuret. Der dir diesen Namen gegeben hat, noch bevor du geboren wurdest. Als er in Arabien im Kampf gefallen ist…“ Der Mann seufzte mitleidig.

Parsifal sah ihn noch immer wie versteinert an. „Parsifal…“, murmelte er noch einmal leise zu sich selbst. Dann sah er den Mann an. „Und wer bist du eigentlich?“

„Ich bin der Hüter dieses Schlosses.“

„Dann kennst du Klingsor?“ Mit einem Mal war Parsifal aufgeregt. Vielleicht würde dieser Herr ihm ja helfen können, den Speer zu bekommen, ohne dass er sich dabei in große Gefahr begeben musste.

Der Mann lachte leise, legte Parsifal einen Arm um die Schultern und bedeutete ihm, mit ihm durch den Garten zu spazieren. „Ja. Ja, ich kenne Klingsor. Aber das tut nicht viel zur Sache. Die Frage ist doch eher… was tust du hier? Warum bist du hergekommen?“

„Oh.“ Parsifal sah ihn an. „Ich suche einen Speer.“

„Wirklich?“ Der Mann blieb mit einem Mal abrupt vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an. „Ich könnte dir so viel mehr bieten… als nur einen Speer…“ Noch immer lag seine Hand schwer auf Parsifals Schulter, streichelte ihn jetzt vorsichtig, und das fühlte sich irgendwie unangenehm an. „Du könntest ganz neue Dinge kennen lernen… ich könnte dir Trost spenden, und Freude, deinen Irrfahrten ein Ziel bieten… wenn du nur hier bleibst…“

„Das ist nett“, meinte Parsifal, obwohl er sich mittlerweile ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte. „Aber ich glaube, ich muss dann auch weiter, sobald ich den Speer habe. Ich – “

Der Mann legte ihm jetzt beide Arme um die Schultern, zog ihn näher zu sich wie es zuvor die Frauen getan hatten, und lächelte ihn genauso merkwürdig an wie diese. „Ich weiß, warum dich die Mädchen nicht verführen konnten. Ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Schließlich hast du auch deinen Weg nach Monsalvat gefunden. Du magst Männer, keine Frauen, ganz einfach.“ Parsifals Verwirrung musste ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen sein, denn der Mann fuhr fort: „Aber das ist doch nichts schlimmes, Junge. Das ist genauso schön, glaub mir… ich kann dir bieten, was keine Frau dir geben kann.“

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihm, küsste ihn lange auf den Mund und hielt Parsifal eng an sich gezogen, bis der es schließlich schaffte, sich mit einem unwilligen Protestlaut loszumachen. Erschrocken starrte er den Mann an, in seinem Herzen wütete mit einem Mal wieder derselbe furchtbare Schmerz, den er empfunden hatte, als er Amfortas zum letzten Mal erblickt hatte. Wie erstarrt stand er da, die Hände krampfhaft an die Brust gepresst, ringend nach Atem, nach Worten, sein Blick starr vor Entsetzen. Und endlich brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Amfortas! - - Die Wunde! – Die Wunde! – Sie brennt – in meinem Herzen! Oh, Amfortas! Jetzt weiß ich, was du leiden musst! Ich fühle deine Wunde!“ Ein Schluchzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf, seine Lippen zitterten. Und dann wurde ihm klar, was er die ganze Zeit über gefühlt hatte. „Nein, nicht die Wunde… es ist nicht die Wunde“, flüsterte er erschüttert. „Der Brand in meinem Herzen… das ist Sehnen, Verlangen – das ist Liebe… Amfortas… Qual der Liebe! Wie konnte ich nur so lange säumen? Wie kann ich diese Schuld wieder gut machen?“

Der Mann starrte Parsifal angesichts dieses Ausbruchs erst überrascht an, dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Wut. „Amfortas! Immer dieser Amfortas! Was willst du denn von ihm? Der ist ein Krüppel, kann keine fünf Meter alleine laufen mit dieser Wunde in der Seite. Was kann der dir schon bieten?“ Wieder trat er auf Parsifal zu, versuchte, ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Und was könnte ich dir dagegen bieten?“

„Wie? Du mir?“ Parsifal war sich nicht sicher, worauf der Mann hinaus wollte.

„Ich könnte dir ein Leben bieten, in diesem Schloss, in diesem prächtigen Garten. Ist das hier nicht schöner als Monsalvat? Und bin ich nicht viel mehr als Amfortas? Sehnst du dich nicht auch nach meinen Küssen? Nach meinen Händen, meinem Körper? Bleib nur eine Stunde, und dann, das verspreche ich dir, bekommst du den Speer und ich werde dich nach Monsalvat führen… nur diese eine Stunde… dieser eine Kuss…“

Er hielt Parsifal fest, küsste ihn wieder auf die Lippen, diesmal grober als davor, und der musste alle seine Kräfte aufbieten, um sich ein weiteres Mal aus dem Griff des fremden Mannes zu winden.

„Lass mich! Ich will dich nicht… Ich will Amfortas…“

„Verdammt! WAS hat dieser Amfortas, das ich nicht habe?“

„Ich – ich liebe ihn…“ Parsifal sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich liebe ihn doch. Und ich brauche den Speer, um ihn zu erlösen… seine Wunde zu heilen… Dieser Kuss – dieser Schmerz – wie konnte ich ihn so verraten!“

„Du ihn verraten?“ Der Mann, der mittlerweile wenigstens einen größeren Abstand zu ihm hatte, schrie jetzt. „Hat er nicht zu allererst mich verraten? Hat er mich nicht aus Monsalvat verbannt? Hat er nicht regelrecht danach _gebettelt_ , dass ich dafür Rache an ihm nehme?!“

Parsifal machte große Augen. „Du – du bist Klingsor!“

„Ja! Ich bin Klingsor! Der Klingsor, den Amfortas verraten hat! Der Klingsor, der von ihm aus Monsalvat verbannt wurde! Und sogar dich hat er mir gestohlen! Du bist zu rein und unschuldig, um dich verführen zu lassen. Aber ich sage dir, du wirst deinen Speer nie bekommen, wenn ich das nicht verhindern kann! Und selbst wenn, wirst du nie zu Amfortas finden, das schwöre ich dir!“

Auf einmal hielt Klingsor einen Speer in der Hand, er konnte nicht erkennen, woher der auf einmal kam. Von dessen Spitze tropfte Blut, obwohl er Parsifal noch nicht einmal berührt hatte. Intuitiv wusste Parsifal, dass das _der_ Speer war, der Amfortas die Wunde zugefügt hatte, und den er brauchte, um ihn zu erlösen. Nur, dass er jetzt wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen würde, weil Klingsor ihn vorher auf diesen Speer aufspießen würde… im besten Fall würde er, wie Amfortas, mit dieser Wunde vor sich hin leben…

Klingsor schleuderte den Speer nach ihm, und Parsifal, zu erschrocken, um irgendetwas zu tun, blieb wie erstarrt stehen und regte sich nicht, starrte nur auf den Speer, der da auf ihn zugeflogen kam, und er rechnete damit, von ihm durchbohrt zu werden.

Aber der Speer verhielt sich nicht, wie sich normalerweise Speere verhalten, die auf Leute geschleudert wurden. Dieser Speer blieb in der Luft über Parsifal stecken, und sowohl er als auch Klingsor starrten kurz verwundert zu ihm hinauf.

Parsifal war der erste, der seine Verwunderung überwand und nach dem Speer griff.

„Mit diesem Zeichen bann‘ ich deinen Zauber! Er wird Amfortas‘ Wunde schließen, und er wird dich wieder in das Nichts zurückstürzen, aus dem du gekommen bist!“ Er schwenkte den Speer zum Schloss hin, und das stürzte ein und die Trümmer versanken im Boden, zusammen mit Klingsor selbst. Auch der Garten um sie herum verdorrte, wurde wieder zu der Wüste, der er davor gewesen sein musste, und der eisige Wind wirbelte ihm Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Nichts erinnerte mehr an Klingsor und sein Schloss. Nur der Speer, den Parsifal in der Hand hielt, der war noch immer da.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, sah sich um, und kletterte dann über die Trümmer der Mauern, die zuvor den Garten umzäunt hatten, und die alles waren, was von Klingsors Zauberschloss noch übrig waren. Er lief einfach aufs Geratewohl geradeaus. Klingsor hatte ihn zwar verflucht, aber er musste wenigstens versuchen, Amfortas zu finden. Schließlich hatte er jetzt den Speer. Und das war das einzige Mittel, mit dem die Wunden geheilt werden konnte – Amfortas‘ blutende Seite, und Parsifals blutendes Herz.


	4. Heil mir, dass ich dich wiederfinde!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsifal findet zurück zur Burg. Er hat den Speer dabei. Er braucht nicht einmal einen Passierschein A38, und alle reden ständig von einem Schicksal, das er angeblich erfüllen soll.  
> Und so steht er schließlich im Großen Saal von Monsalvat und hofft, Amfortas wiederzusehen.  
> Aber was sagt eigentlich Amfortas selbst dazu?

Parsifal fragte sich, wie er eigentlich in diesen Wald gekommen war. Und vor allem, warum er hineingelaufen war. Eigentlich sah das hier ganz anders aus als der Wald, in dem er Gurnemanz und Amfortas das letzte Mal begegnet war. Zwei Jahre war das jetzt her. Alles war düster, grauer Nebel waberte zwischen den Bäumen, und es war so früh am Morgen, dass es sogar noch dunkel war. Also, nicht völlig dunkel. Aber dunkel genug, dass man nicht immer genau erkennen konnte, was vor einem am Boden war. Und der Boden war heimtückisch.

„AHH! Verdammt!“

Unter lautem Klirren seiner schweren, ungemütlichen Rüstung ging er zu Boden. Parsifal biss die Zähne zusammen, fluchte leise und schwer verständlich vor sich hin. Jetzt war er natürlich über eine Wurzel gestolpert, die aus der Erde ragte, und es hatte ihn hart auf die Schnauze gelegt. Böse starrte er sie an, als hätte diese Wurzel es ganz persönlich auf ihn abgesehen gehabt. Verdammt, was wollte er eigentlich nochmal hier in diesem Wald?!

Sein einziger Trost war, dass zumindest der Speer noch heil war, und das, obwohl er sich mit den Händen abgefangen hatte. Ohne den Speer dabei loszulassen sogar. Das Problem war aber, dass jetzt ein greller, beißender Schmerz durch sein linkes Handgelenk zuckte, das Handgelenk ohne Speer. Und von diesem Schmerz wurde ihm zuerst fast übel, dann saß er nur noch gequält da, kaum in der Lage, aufzustehen; er hielt seine Hand schützend an die Brust gepresst und jammerte leise vor sich hin. Verdammt, warum tat das so weh?!

Verzweifelt kauerte er sich neben einem Baum zusammen, dachte darüber nach, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er seine Hand wieder würde benutzen können, und ob er in der Zwischenzeit nicht vielleicht verhungern würde. Jagen konnte er so nicht, und für Beeren war es noch viel zu früh. Er würde wohl in diesem Wald sterben…

 

* * *

 

Gurnemanz trat bei Sonnenaufgang aus seiner Hütte. Es war kalt, Nebel hing zwischen den Bäumen, doch der würde sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunde verflüchtigen. Es würde schönes Wetter geben heute… natürlich würde es das, es war ja schließlich Karfreitag.

Er griff nach dem Eimer, der vor der Tür stand, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Quelle, um Wasser zu holen. Leise summte er vor sich hin, es war Karfreitag, das Wetter würde gut werden, und Amfortas – Amfortas hatte zugesagt, wenigstens heute noch einmal das Mahl zu halten. Heute, an dem Tag, an dem sein Vater beerdigt wurde.

Noch immer zog es Gurnemanz das Herz zusammen, wenn er an Titurel dachte. Titurel, sein König, den er über alles geschätzt und geliebt hatte. In ihrer Jugend hatten sie einige Jahre lang eine leidenschaftliche Liebesbeziehung gehabt, bis Titurel dann Amfortas‘ Mutter kennen gelernt hatte. Aber das hatte ihrer engen Freundschaft keinen Abbruch getan. Und jetzt war Titurel tot… Und auch er selbst würde wohl bald sterben. Er fühlte das Alter mit jedem Tag mehr, seine Knochen schmerzten und eine ungewohnte Müdigkeit ergriff langsam Besitz von seinem Geist und seinem Körper…

Doch auf einmal hielt er auf seinem Weg und mit seinen Gedanken inne. War das nicht ein Stöhnen gewesen? Ein Schmerzenslaut? Hatte nicht gerade jemand leise um Hilfe gerufen?

Ohne zu zögern stellte er den Eimer ab, lief in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, bis er schließlich erkennen konnte, dass das leise Wimmern von einem Ritter stammen musste, der sich unter einem knorrigen Baum auf dem Boden zusammengekauert hatte, und der sich vor Schmerzen wand. Wer dieser Ritter war, konnte Gurnemanz nicht erkennen, denn abgesehen davon, dass er ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, war er von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Rüstung gekleidet, und sein Gesicht war von einem Helm verdeckt. Ein Gralsritter war er auf jeden Fall nicht. Nicht in dieser seltsamen, düsteren Rüstung. Aber er musste ja vom Gral dazu bestimmt worden sein, hier her zu gelangen, sonst hätte er nie den Weg gefunden. Und neben ihm auf der Erde lag ein Speer, der Gurnemanz irgendwie bekannt vorkam… Solche Dinge passierten auch nur am Karfreitag. Vorsichtig sprach Gurnemanz den fremden Ritter also an.

„Schönen guten Morgen… wer bist du denn und wo kommst du her?“

Der Fremde sah sich ruckartig nach der Stimme um, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern hielt sich weiterhin stöhnend die Hand an die Brust. Gurnemanz seufzte leise, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, machte aber noch einen Versuch, diesen Menschen vor sich zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

„Weißt du, wo du bist? Hast du dich verlaufen? Hast du einen Passierschein A38 für Monsalvat, oder soll ich dir den Weg irgendwo anders hin zeigen?“

Aber wieder antwortete der Ritter nicht.

„Grüßt du einen alten Mann nicht, wenn du ihm im Wald begegnest?“

Von dem Ritter kam keine Reaktion. Gurnemanz konnte sich ein weiteres Seufzen, diesmal ein etwas lauteres, nicht verkneifen. Immer diese Schweigegelübde… oder der Typ war einfach nur unhöflich.

„Also, wenn dein Gelübde dir verbietet, mir zu antworten, dann verpflichtet mich meines dazu, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass nach Artikel 2 der Gralsordnung von Monsalvat das Tragen von Waffen an einem geweihten Ort wie diesem nicht gestattet ist. Außerdem ist das Tragen von Kopfbedeckungen, die das Gesicht unkenntlich machen, nach Artikel 7.b nicht erlaubt. Du darfst gerne hier bleiben, aber du musst die Rüstung ablegen, und vor allem den Helm ausziehen. Und den Speer, den musst du an der Garderobe abgeben.“

Der Ritter nickte langsam, murmelte etwas von „verdammter Bürokratie“, wenn Gurnemanz das unter seinen gequält keuchenden Atemzügen richtig herausgehört hatte, löste dann langsam und unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen die Arm- und Beinschienen seiner Rüstung, den Brustpanzer, wobei er sich bemühte, möglichst nur die rechte Hand zu benutzen, und schließlich nahm er den Helm ab.

Gurnemanz sog scharf die Luft ein, blinzelte angestrengt, sah zweimal hin – aber er täuschte sich nicht. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Du! Du bist doch der… der damals den Schwan erlegt hat! Oder? Vor zwei Jahren… ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich dich je wiedersehen würde.“ Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen, noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob das hier gerade wirklich passierte, oder ob er sich das alles nur einbildete. Aber der junge Mann, der vor ihm kniete, löste sich nicht in Luft auf, sondern jammerte weiter völlig real vor sich hin. „Doch, tatsächlich… du bist der, den ich damals rausgeschmissen habe. Mein Gott, wo bist du denn in den letzten Jahren rumgekommen? Du siehst ja wirklich mitgenommen aus… Und dieser Speer… wo hast du den her?“ Wenn das tatsächlich der Speer sein sollte, für den Gurnemanz ihn hielt… dann brauchte dieser Junge wohl keinen Passierschein A38. Dann war das hier ein Sonderfall.

Der Ritter sah jetzt mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf. Seine Stimme war weich und hörbar bewegt, als er leise meinte: „Man, ich bin echt froh, dass ich dich wiedergefunden habe…“

„Dann erkennst du mich auch wieder?“ Gurnemanz sah alle seine vorherigen Annahmen bestätigt. „Jetzt sag doch, woher kommst du denn? Das ist ja noch nie passiert, dass jemand zweimal in diesen Wald gefunden hat…“

Der Mann winkte müde ab. „Das ist keine schöne Geschichte. Sagen wir einfach, die letzten zwei Jahre waren wirklich nicht die angenehmsten für mich.“ Er schluckte. „Immerhin, jetzt bin ich ja hier… jetzt wird alles gut. Aber bitte, sag mir doch, bin ich hier überhaupt richtig? Hier sieht ja auch alles anders aus als noch vor zwei Jahren…“

Gurnemanz sah ihn fragend an. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, wo du hin willst.“

In den Augen des Ritters leuchtete etwas auf, etwas Gequältes, Sehnsuchtsvolles. „Zu Ihm… dem König… Amfortas… den ich damals gesehen habe. Der mir das Herz berührt hat. Den ich nicht mehr vergessen konnte, in seinem furchtbaren Schmerz. Für den ich so viel durchlitten habe, nur um ihn zu erlösen. In den ich mich verliebt habe…“ Er seufzte leise. „Und ich habe einen Weg gefunden. Ich habe es geschafft, Klingsor zu besiegen, und ich habe den Heiligen Speer wiederbekommen. Auch, wenn ich danach nochmal ein Jahr gebraucht habe, um wieder hierher zurückzufinden. Aber ich verspreche dir, der Speer ist unberührt und noch ganz, obwohl ich grade echt auf die Schnauze geflogen bin… Und jetzt… jetzt kann Amfortas doch erlöst werden, oder?“

„Du… du…“ Gurnemanz starrte den jungen Mann erschüttert an. „Du bist ein begnadeter Mensch, Junge. Wenn ich nicht diesen Speer neben dir sehen würde…“ Ehrfurchtsvoll kniete er sich vor ihm in den Staub. „Mein Herr… ich kann dir versprechen, dass du hier richtig bist. Auch, wenn der Wald vielleicht anders aussieht, aber das hier ist das Gralsgebiet. Und die Gralsritter warten… ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf dich warten.“

Der junge Mann nickte langsam. „Aber… bitte sag mir, was ist eigentlich passiert? Warum sieht hier alles so anders aus? So… tot?“

Gurnemanz seufzte schwer. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber Amfortas… du hast ja selbst gesehen, dass sich seine Wunde nicht mehr schließt und ihm unbeschreibliche Schmerzen verursacht. Und dass sie jedes Mal wieder aufbricht, wenn er das Heilige Mahl abhält.“ Der Mann nickte. „Naja, er hat eben schlichtweg die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Der Erlöser, der ihm versprochen wurde, ist so lange nicht gekommen, dass er nicht mehr daran glaubt, dass er jemals kommen wird. Jetzt hofft er zumindest darauf, dass sich noch vor seinem Tod ein neuer Gralskönig finden wird. Amfortas will nur noch sterben, um irgendwie diesem Leiden zu entkommen…“

Erschrocken hielt der Junge die Luft an. „Oh nein!“

„Doch…“ Gurnemanz schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Er versucht jetzt, den Tod zu erzwingen, indem er den Gral nicht mehr aus dem Schrein holt. Der Anblick des Grals und das Heilige Mahl geben den Rittern schließlich Lebenskraft. Aber das einzige, das er damit bislang erreicht hat, ist, dass unsere Männer ihre heiligen Kräfte verloren haben… und sein Vater Titurel ist gestorben.“

Verzweifelt senkte der junge Mann den Kopf, hielt sich seine unverletzte rechte Hand vor die Augen, ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihn. „Und ich, _ich_ bin an allem schuld! Wenn ich damals nur nicht…! Diese Schuld werde ich niemals wieder gutmachen können! Oh, Amfortas, kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?“

Gurnemanz richtete sich wieder auf. Er ging zu dem Jungen hinüber und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „ Ich glaube, es war Göttlicher Wille, dass alles so gekommen ist. Da kannst du nicht mal viel dafür. Also, mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen.“ Noch immer schniefte der Mann, aber er sah zumindest nicht mehr ganz so am Boden zerstört aus. Beruhigend strich Gurnemanz ihm über die Schultern. „Nein, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann hast du heute noch ein hohes Amt zu verrichten. Kann ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun? Du siehst müde aus.“

Verlegen wischte sich der junge Mann über die Augen. „Ich… ich habe Durst. Und meine Hand… ist wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Und wie war das mit diesem Passierschein?“

Vorsichtig half Gurnemanz ihm, aufzustehen. „Passierschein A38 für Monsalvat. Den brauchst du aber nicht, wie es aussieht. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann hat es einen ganz bestimmten Grund, warum du jetzt zum zweiten Mal hier aufgetaucht bist. Diesmal wirst du dein Schicksal erfüllen. Und keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder mit deiner Hand. Da weiß ich ein Mittel…“

Er führte den Jungen zu der Heiligen Quelle, die im Wald sprudelte. Normalerweise wurde diese Quelle nur an hohen Feiertagen zum Beten aufgesucht, aber in diesem Fall… der Junge schien wirklich der zu sein, für den Gurnemanz ihn von Anfang an gehalten hatte. Selbst, wenn es Jahre gebraucht hatte, um das erkenntlich zu machen. Und dann war diese Quelle mehr als angemessen für ihn. Gurnemanz konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein wenig die Knie zitterten, als er den erschöpften jungen Mann jetzt durch den Wald führte. Das also würde er sein… der Erlöser…

 

Als Gurnemanz seine schmerzende, geschwollene Hand im kühlen, klaren Wasser der Quelle wusch, war zunächst einmal die Kälte eine angenehme Erleichterung für Parsifal. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hätte, war die Tatsache, dass kurz darauf die Schmerzen ganz aufhörten, und er sein Handgelenk wieder problemlos bewegen konnte. Staunend sah er zu dem alten Mann auf.

„Danke schön…“

Gurnemanz nickte ihm nur zu und lächelte. „Du solltest dich auch waschen… wenn du schon mal hier bist.“ Er stand auf und ließ Parsifal alleine, mit der Bemerkung: „Ich hole dir in der Zwischenzeit etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen.“

Parsifal sah kurz an sich herunter. So schlimm sahen seine Sachen doch noch nicht aus? Er hatte dieses Hemd doch erst seit drei Jahren, und dafür, dass er es in dieser Zeit nur zweimal, und beide Male unfreiwillig, gewaschen hatte (einmal war er in einen Fluss gestolpert, und einmal von heftigem Regen überrascht worden), sah es eigentlich noch ganz gut aus. Fand er zumindest.

Aber wenn Gurnemanz der Meinung war, er brauchte neue Kleider, und er solle sich waschen, dann gehorchte er lieber mal. Das war eine Lektion, die er vor zwei Jahren schon gelernt hatte. Gurnemanz war ein kluger Mann, der oft Recht hatte, und es war besser, ihm zu gehorchen, denn wenn man das nicht tat, wurde er schnell zornig. Er hatte es seitdem auch nicht mehr übers Herz gebracht, auf Schwäne zu schießen.

Also streifte er Hemd und Beinkleider ab und begann, sich mit dem eisigen Quellwasser zu waschen. Das Wasser fühlte sich aber bald gar nicht mehr so kalt an, und es hatte einen so erfrischenden und belebenden Effekt, dass Parsifal, da die Quelle schon mal tief genug war, schließlich ganz hineinstieg und sogar kurz untertauchte. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht ganz erklären, aber dieses Wasser sah irgendwie einfach verlockend aus…

Dann kam  Gurnemanz wieder, und die Kleider, die er für Parsifal dabei hatte, erkannte der bald als dieselbe Tracht wieder, die die Ritter in der Burg damals getragen hatten. Auch Amfortas hatte solche Sachen angehabt… Dann würde er Amfortas tatsächlich wiedersehen, und ihn erlösen können…

Gurnemanz gab ihm ein Tuch zum Abtrocknen, dann saubere Hosen und ein Hemd, und dann hielt er ihm seine neue Rüstung hin, die aus silbrig glänzendem, hellen Stahl geschmiedet und so viel hochwertiger war als seine alte. Parsifal ließ sich von ihm in die Beinschienen und den Brustpanzer helfen. Dann sah er zögerlich zu dem älteren Ritter auf.

„Sag mal… denkst du, ich kann heute noch zu Amfortas gehen?“

„Aber klar.“ Gurnemanz lächelte. „Diese Passierschein-Sache hat sich ja nach der Quelle tatsächlich erledigt. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht… dann kann Amfortas es auch kaum erwarten, dich wiederzusehen.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“ Unsicher sah Parsifal Gurnemanz an.

„Ja. Und außerdem, wann wenn nicht heute ist der perfekte Tag? Heute ist Karfreitag. Außerdem ist Titurels Beerdigung, und Amfortas wird noch einmal den Gral enthüllen. Er wird seine Schuld büßen, das hat er uns versprochen…“

Gurnemanz seufzte leise, sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz um Titurel, der gestorben war, und um Amfortas, der so leiden musste. Mitleidig legte Parsifal ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Das wird schon wieder… jetzt bin ich ja da. Und ich habe den Speer mitgebracht…“ Mühsam stand Parsifal auf und trat auf Gurnemanz zu. „Also, können wir gehen?“

Gurnemanz nickte und schritt voran, und Parsifal folgte ihm. Zunächst sah er auf den Boden und war konzentriert darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, erschöpft wie er war, doch dann gewöhnte er sich an die Anstrengung und begann schließlich, den Wald um sich herum zu betrachten. Die Sonne war schon seit einigen Stunden aufgegangen, und der Nebel hatte sich aufgelöst. Die Vögel sangen in den Bäumen, Licht spielte durch die Blätter und Äste und der ganze Wald war von einer lebendigen Wärme durchströmt, die ihn belebte und ihn aufatmen ließ.

„Eigentlich… ist es wirklich schön hier“, meinte er zu Gurnemanz. „Es sieht so nett und freundlich aus, mit den Blümchen und den Bäumen, alles so schön grün…“

„Ja, das liegt daran, dass heute Karfreitag ist.“, erklärte Gurnemanz.

„WAS?!“ Parsifal blieb ruckartig stehen und sah den älteren Mann schockiert an, ein Ausdruck von wildem Schmerz lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Karfreitag ist heute?! An diesem Schmerzenstag dürfte die Sonne doch gar nicht scheinen… Alles hier müsste doch trauern…!“

Gurnemanz legte ihm sanft einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn weiter. „Weißt du… heute ist nicht der Tag des Schmerzes. Heute ist Tag der Reue und der Vergebung. Und die Vergebung ist es, die diesen Tag so schön werden lässt. Da musst du dich nicht schlecht fühlen, nur weil die Sonne scheint. Siehst du, sogar die Natur freut sich daran, dass sie vom Herr erlöst wurde.“

„Hmm…“ Nachdenklich schwieg Parsifal eine Zeitlang. Gurnemanz ging weiter, zog Parsifal mit sich, und dann erklangen aus der Ferne auf einmal düstere, dumpfe Glocken. Parsifal sah erstaunt um sich, die schweren, dunklen Klänge schienen aus dem Nichts zu kommen – genau wie vor zwei Jahren schon. Nur, dass sie heute irgendwie schwermütiger klangen. Anders als damals. Da hatten sie hoffnungsvoll geklungen, und mächtig, und ehrfurchtgebietend. Und jetzt… jetzt klangen sie so einsam, hohl und traurig.

Parsifal musste schlucken. Als wären die Glocken ein Zeichen für den allgemeinen Niedergang der Gralsritter… Und nicht nur die Glocken und der Wald waren düsterer als früher. Auch die Burg, die schließlich ganz plötzlich wie aus einem Nebel vor ihnen im Wald auftauchte, erschien ihm bedrohlich und unwirtlich. Gar nicht so schön und beeindruckend wie damals. Die Steinmauern waren nicht länger strahlend weiß und einladend, sondern schmutzig-grau, abweisend und trostlos. Wenn Gurnemanz ihn nicht weiter geradewegs auf die Burg zugeführt hätte, Parsifal wäre wahrscheinlich wieder umgekehrt.

Aber Gurnemanz schritt voran, führte ihn durch kleine Portale und schmale Gänge der Burg, bis sie schließlich wieder in dem großen Saal standen, den Parsifal noch von seinem ersten Besuch vor zwei Jahren zu kennen glaubte, und in dem e sich jetzt wirklich schutzsuchend an seinen Speer klammerte, weil ihm dieser dunkle, schmucklose, kalte Raum ziemlich unheimlich war. Noch immer läuteten die Glocken, dumpf und einschüchternd. Ihr Lärm war angeschwollen, sie tönten jetzt so laut, dass Parsifal sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hatte. Abe er musste ja den Speer halten.

Um wenigstens auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, und sich nicht länger darum sorgen zu müssen, hier gleich von irgendwelchen Dämonen oder ähnlichem angefallen zu werden (denn genau das erwartete er in dieser gruseligen Burg mittlerweile), sah er sich vorsichtig in dem unheimlichen Saal um. Der einzige Einrichtungsgegenstand, an den er sich außer dem Altar noch erinnern konnte, die lange Tafel, an der die Ritter gesessen hatten, fehlte jetzt, und auch sonst war der Raum leer, vom Altar an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Türen einmal abgesehen.

Gerade wollte Parsifal Gurnemanz fragen, was es diesmal mit dem Raum auf sich hatte, denn wenn er ehrlich war, zweifelte er sogar daran, dass er sich im selben Saal wie damals befand. Doch dann gingen die Türen  zu seiner Rechten auf, und eine Reihe von Rittern strömte in den Saal, ganz so wie damals. Nur, dass sie keine glänzenden Rüstungen trugen, sondern bleigraue Kettenhemden, und darüber schwarze Mäntel. Vier der Ritter trugen einen Sarg, vier andere das Holzkästchen, von dem Parsifal vermutete, dass es noch immer den Gral enthielt, und dann – sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er erkannte, dass der hagere, bleiche Mann, der auf einer Bahre hereingetragen wurde, tatsächlich Amfortas war.

Erschrocken schlug Parsifal seine Hand vor den Mund. Zwei Jahre war er fort gewesen, und Amfortas… Amfortas sah aus wie tot. Und Parsifal wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es hätte enden können, wenn er auch nur wenige Tage später gekommen wäre. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, und wenn Gurnemanz ihn nicht noch immer an der Schulter gehalten hätte, dann wäre er wohl losgestürmt, zu Amfortas hin…

So aber stand Parsifal, wie damals vor zwei Jahren, nur still und schweigend in der Ecke und sah zu, was sich vor seinen Augen in dem großen, unheimlichen Saal abspielte.

Die Ritter mit dem Sarg platzierten diesen vor dem Altar, und die mit dem Gral stellten das Holzkästchen auf dem Altar ab. Laute, anklagende Rufe richteten sich gegen Amfortas, der sich erschöpft von der Bahre erhob und auf den Altar zuwankte.

„Ja, Wehe! Wehe! Weh über mich!“, rief er aus, stütze sich, als er schließlich am Altar angekommen war, schwer auf die steinerne Tischplatte und wandte sich halb um, um den Sarg zu sehen, der mittlerweile von den Rittern geöffnet worden war. „Vater! Du gesegneter Held, dem sich selbst die Engel geneigt haben…! Kannst du mir je vergeben?“ Er schwankte, hielt sich krampfhaft noch fester an dem Altar, schluchzte auf, bevor er fortfuhr: „Alles was ich wollte, war sterben! Und alles, was ich damit bewirkt habe, ist, ausgerechnet dich sterben zu lassen…! Selbst du hast Erlösung gefunden… nur mir, mir wird keine gewährt! Vater, ich bitte dich, wenn du mir diese ewige Schuld vergeben kannst, dann flehe vor Gott um mein Heil! Lass mich sterben! Oh, Vater – “

Zitternd und schluchzend brach Amfortas vor dem Altar zusammen, und Parsifal konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Gurnemanz hatte längst die Hand von seiner Schulter genommen, doch Parsifal war viel zu ergriffen von dem Anblick am Altar, und selbst sein Aufschrei ging im allgemeinen Tumult unter, als die Gralsritter Amfortas jetzt aufs Neue, aber diesmal auch körperlich, bedrängten:

„Enthülle den Schrein!“

„Walte des Amtes!“

„Denk an Titurel – du musst!“

„Du musst!!!“

Plötzlich sprang Amfortas auf, als wäre mit einem Mal eine neue Kraft in ihm erwacht, und stürzte sich mitten unter die Menge der Gralsritter, die ihn umstanden. Sie sahen ihn verwundert an und versuchten, ihn wieder in Richtung Altar zu drängen. Amfortas schrie auf.

„Nein! – Nicht mehr! Bitte, ich – ich fühle – endlich – den Tod! Den Tod an meinem Herzen! Und da wollt ihr mich noch einmal ins Leben zurückzwingen? Ihr Wahnsinnigen! Wartet nicht länger auf einen Auserwählten, wählt euch einen neuen König aus euren eigenen Reihen. Wenn ihr mich wirklich je geschätzt habt, wenn ich euch irgendetwas bedeute – dann tötet mich! Jetzt! Hier ist die Wunde! Hier ist mein Blut! Ihr Helden, nehmt eure Schwerter, und – tötet mich!“

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung riss er sein Obergewand und die Verbände darunter auf, entblößte die tiefe, klaffende Wunde, die noch immer nicht verheilt war. Diese furchtbare Wunde –

In diesem Moment erwachte Parsifal aus seiner Starre; ihm fiel ein, dass er ja tatsächlich etwas hatte, womit er Amfortas von seiner Qual erlösen könnte. Er riss den Speer hoch und rannte durch den Saal, auf den Knäuel Ritter zu, der sich um Altar und Sarg und Amfortas gedrängt hatte, und rief, so laut er konnte:

„Nur eine Waffe taugt! Die Wunde schließt nur der Speer, der sie schlug!“

Die Ritter hielten inne, plötzliches Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Parsifal trat durch die Reihen der Männer, mit erhobenem Speer, auf Amfortas zu. Der stand auf einmal hoch aufgerichtet in der Mitte seiner Gralsritter, seine Augen leuchteten auf, aber er schwankte gefährlich. Gurnemanz, der Parsifal gefolgt war, griff ihm stützend unter die Arme. Dann berührte Parsifal mit dem Speer vorsichtig die Wunde.

Leise seufzte Amfortas auf, als der Schmerz in seiner Seite auf einmal nachließ, sich die Wunde schloss und er auf einmal wieder durchatmen konnte. Er merkte jetzt erst, dass Gurnemanz hinter ihm stand, ihn stützte, und dass ein junger Mann vor ihm stand, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam… der Junge trug die Rüstung eines Gralsritters, aber er war keiner von ihnen – oder doch?

Parsifal strahlte Amfortas an. Er konnte sehen, dass es ihm jetzt schon besser ging. Vorsichtig nahm er den Heiligen Speer wieder an sich. Dann trat er einen Schritt näher, legte Amfortas vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte, nicht zu sehr darauf zu achten, dass es sich anfühlte wie ein Blitz aus reiner Energie, als er berührte, und dass sein Herz danach sicher doppelt so schnell schlug wie davor…

„Sei heil, entsündigt und gesühnt… ich verwalte jetzt dein Amt. Gesegnet sei dein Leiden, durch das ich erst zu dem werden konnte, der ich jetzt bin… und ja, das hier, übrigens, ist euer Speer, den ich euch zurückbringe.“

Er streckte den Speer vor, aber Amfortas nahm ihn nicht entgegen, sondern bedeutete Parsifal nur mit einer Geste, ihn auf dem Altar abzulegen. Schließlich war er nicht länger König… der neue König war jetzt dieser Junge…

Vorsichtig trat Parsifal auf den hohen Steintisch zu und platzierte den Speer neben dem Kästchen mit dem Gral. Zu seiner Überraschung begann der Speer, zu bluten. Die Ritter hinter ihm fielen auf die Knie, auch Gurnemanz. Außer ihm und Amfortas standen nur vier Knaben noch aufrecht, die jetzt den Schrein öffneten, und Parsifal griff hinein und holte den Gral heraus.

„Oh! Welchen Wunders höchstes Glück!“, flüsterte er ergriffen, während er wie hypnotisiert auf den leuchtenden Gral starrte. Langsam schwenkte er ihn nach allen Seiten, über die knienden Ritter, die nur Augen für ihn hatten, und dann hob er den Blick zum Himmel, um zu sehen, dass von oben durch die große Kuppel des Saales reines, weißes Licht fiel – genau auf ihn.

Amfortas trat langsam auf ihn zu.

„Ich erkenne dich wieder“, meinte er leise. „Du bist der, der damals hier war. Den Gurnemanz mitgebracht hat. Den er als Erlöser angepriesen hat, und der mich dann doch nicht erlöst hat. Und jetzt bist du hier, als mein neuer König. Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“

Verlegen sah Parsifal zu ihm auf. „Ich… ich konnte nicht anders. Nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich dich erlösen könnte, habe ich mir geschworen, das auch zu tun. Ich habe Klingsor besiegt, den Speer zurückerobert, und ich habe sogar den Weg zurück zu dir gefunden. Damit ich deine Wunde endlich schließen kann. Weil du nicht so leiden solltest.“ Vorsichtig lächelte er Amfortas an.

„Du hast das alles auf dich genommen… nur um mich…“ Amfortas war fassungslos. „Aber… warum?“

Parsifal senkte verlegen den Blick, aber er konnte ein nervöses Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er stellte den Gral zurück auf den Altar, dann sah er den anderen Mann an, der durch die heilige Ausstrahlung des Grals sichtlich belebt worden war. Alleine dafür war es ihm den ganzen Aufwand wert gewesen. „Ich… ich liebe dich, Amfortas.“

Zuerst konnte Amfortas das nicht glauben. Dass dieser Junge dahergelaufen kam, der jetzt sein König war, und ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Der Letzte, der das getan hatte, war Klingsor gewesen, und das war wirklich nicht gut ausgegangen für sie beide… Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser junge Mann nicht einfach vor der Tür stand und Gralsritter werden wollte. Dieser hier war zwei Jahre lang durch die Wildnis geirrt, er hatte sich in Klingsors Zauberschloss gewagt und war sogar wieder daraus zurückgekehrt, er hatte den Heiligen Speer zurückgebracht… und das alles nur für ihn. Dieser junge Mann war zudem jetzt sein König, und er meinte es ehrlich mit ihm, das wusste Amfortas irgendwie.

Langsam neigte Amfortas sich zu Parsifal hinüber, und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Aus der Kuppel über ihnen schwebte eine weiße Taube herab und flatterte eine Weile über ihnen im Kreis, bevor sie sich auf Parsifals Schulter niederließ. Lange standen sie dort, vor dem Altar, hielten sich liebevoll umschlungen. Beide hatten ihr Heil und ihre Erlösung gefunden. Und dafür, dachte sich Parsifal, hatte er gerne die langen zwei Jahre auf der Straße, die Kälte und den Hunger, sogar die seltsamen und verstörenden Ereignisse in Klingsors Zaubergarten durchlebt. Denn jetzt war er endlich dort angekommen, wo er sich zuhause fühlte. Und das war bei Amfortas.

 

_Höchsten Heiles Wunder!_

_Erlösung dem Erlöser!_

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen vielen Dank an alle, die mich bei der Entstehung dieses Brainfucks inspiriert haben, tojund_for_us, writeranthea, aber vor allem und ganz besonders IfIWouldDoThat <3
> 
> Wenn jemand noch Lust auf mehr Wagner-Opern-Crack haben sollte, es ist noch mindestens eine Lohengrin-ff geplant, und der eine oder andere Parsifal- oder Tannhäuser-Oneshot könnte auch noch kommen ;)


End file.
